A Question Of Love
by 6sou
Summary: It had been almost 2 months. Theses weeks with her were fabulous, he didn’t remember been loved so much before. But 2 months had gone. [features the whole gang]
1. It Has Been 2 Months

**A/N : My second fic...**

**I don't own the CJ characters, only Ann, the victims, suspects and a few minor characters are mine **

**The story takes place during season 5, it's a continuation to my first fic, _Seek The Truth_; so... 2 months after, Jordan & Woody and Bug & Ann are still couples, Lily hasn't talk to Brandau since she met his parents and... I think that's it. Story features the whole gang.**

**Reviews are always walcome ;-) **

* * *

**A Question Of Love**

**Chapter 1: It had been 2 months**

It had almost been 2 months. Theses weeks with her were fabulous, he didn't remember been loved so much before. But 2 months had gone. And now it was time for her to go away. He was feeling lonely, like if his heart was going away with her. He was looking though the window, so lost in his reflections that he didn't hear the woman enter.

"Bug, could you…" She made him jump. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Lily laughed. "What's up?"

He sighed, looking at his feet like if they were going to answer for him. Since they didn't speak, he finally said what was on his mind as fast as he could speak. "Ann's leaving tonight."

Lily's smile vanished and she felt a bit of bitterness, as she did every time she heard her name. She had tried to avoid the truth, but she couldn't help feeling jealous when she heard him talking about _her_. And he did often.

"How long?" She asked him.

"8 months. And I'm stuck here, I can't even tell her goodbye."

8 months. Lily made a mental note of that. It was the time she could have him for her, and maybe longer.

"Do you want to grab dinner tonight?" She asked, hopeful.

"I'm not in the mood, but thanks." Bug was still looking so… empty.

"You shouldn't stay alone."

"I…" Another sigh. "Lily, do you think it's possible to wait for someone during 8 months?"

Now what should she say? That those 8 months weren't so long after all or that she was here for him? She finally chose none of her thoughts. "Only you can know that."

"I do… I meant… her."

Ouch. Another hard question. She was saved from answering by Nigel.

"Hey Bug, Woody needs you."

--------------

It has almost been 2 months. These weeks with her were fabulous, he didn't think she could love him so much. But 2 months had gone. And now he was feeling he had to test the relationship. Part of him wanted to spend his life with her, but on the other hand he wanted to be sure she was the one and only. It was what he had always thought. But everything was so perfect that it felt unreal. He was looking though the window, so lost in his reflections that he didn't hear the woman enter.

"Woody, could you…" She made him jump. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Jordan laughed. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Woody said a bit too fast.

Jordan's smile vanished. "Nothing." She repeated. "As in 'I don't want to let you know'?" She began to worry.

"No, it's… nothing." He faked a smile and she noticed it. It was not a good sign. And he became nervous.

"So, do you want to grab dinner tonight?" She asked, hopeful and trying to dissipate the uncomfortable silence that was now standing between them.

"Umh… no, not tonight." As she gave him a sorry look, he added. "It's… the case I'm working on. It's driving me nuts."

"Is that the 'nothing' you were talking about?"

"Yeah." Again, too fast. "It… seems to be a crime of passion… The ex-lover didn't stand to see him with someone else." She felt like he was waiting for her to answer. But what would she have said?

"It's not the first time you work on such a crime…"

"But I can't prove it." He waited a bit. "Jordan…" His voice was hesitating. "How much would you fight for a love?"

Ouch. That was a hard question. And it seems he wasn't talking about the crime anymore, but about them… about her… And she didn't know what to say. She was saved from answering by Bug.

"So Woody, you needed me?"

--------------------

**The week before**

He was recalling the conversation he had with her a few days ago. She told him she wasn't feeling safe, she felt like she was watched, even if she knew it was impossible. Who would want to do that? Anyway, she felt like it was real… and she was beginning to think some of her personal effects were disappearing. She thought she was getting crazy. He had tried to reassure her, but he couldn't help thinking it was a plan so he would let her leave the place.

The phone was ringing. It took him a moment to realize it. "Macy." He said with a grumpy voice. He wrote the addresses the voice told him. "Okay, I'll be there." He hung the phone off and went looking for Nigel. He finally spotted him joking with the new intern. "Nigel, I need you with me. Now."

Nigel followed him in the corridor. "What's going on?"

"Murder. Take your coat."

--------------

The two men had arrived at the crime scene. Nigel spotted a familiar head.

"Detective Seely. Haven't seen you for a while."

"Hi Doc." They shook their hands. "I was on a difficult case and I had to travel a lot. Thank God I solved it. And I think I'm up for a promotion soon. How's Lily?"

Nigel was about to answer but Garret stopped him. "Detective?"

"Sorry. Body's over here."

Matt Seely showed the way to the two MEs. The victim was a young woman, about 20 years old and with blond hair. The doctors knelt down to the body and started to examine it. They told Matt there were bruises all over her body and it seemed the girl had been raped, time of death was around 11pm and they would have to bring the body back to the morgue to determine the cause of death.

"Any ID?" Nigel asked the detective.

He checked his notebook. "One Abby O'Neil." Garret raised an eyebrow when he heard the name but Seely didn't notice. "She was found by a jogger. A villainous crime can be ruled out; there's a lot of money in her wallet and she seems to have all her jewels."

Then Garret saw it. Her bracelet was just like Abby's. _His_ Abby. And he thought about their conversation. What if her effects were really disappearing? What if somebody was really watching her?

--------------

"Tallulah." Jordan met the detective at the crime scene, an expensive hotel room. She hated the cases with her. There was always some kind of discomfort between the two women, certainly because of their common love interest, Woody Hoyt. And the fact Jordan knew that Lu and Woody were becoming friends again didn't turn her feelings for the blonde detective any better. She trusted Woody, but she still felt uncomfortable with Lu Simmons.

"Doctor." Lu's welcome was as cold as Jordan's. Despite having not much in common, they sure shared the same feelings for each other. And it didn't really help them work together. "Here's Paul Hacq." She pointed to the body.

Jordan began to inspect it. The victim was lying on the bed and there was blood all over the place "Male, around 35, multiple stab wounds to the chest. I'd say he's been dead for at least six hours." She saw Lu taking notes. "Any leads yet?"

Lu looked at her as if she didn't understand the question. She finally answered. "That's not your job."

Jordan rolled her eyes and laid her attention back to the body. "He fought back. There's blood under his nails, maybe he scratched his killer. Who found him?"

"That's…"

"Not my job, you've already told me. But I might find his or her fingerprints here, or on the door. I just want to know so I won't jump to conclusions when I'll find something; it won't distract me and therefore I won't miss anything."

Lu sighed. "Erwan Taylor, room service."

"Any relatives?" And as Lu was looking frustrated at her, she added. "I want to know who I should call for the ID."

"Hotel employees told me he was divorced from a…" She checked her notes. "Lisa. They have a daughter Juliet, who is 19." Jordan nodded but didn't move. "I need the autopsy report."

"You'll get it as soon as it's done."

"It would be faster if you weren't waiting here."

"I would want to do it faster if you weren't so grumpy." Both women sighed. Yep, Jordan really hated the cases with Lu Simmons.

* * *


	2. A Good Evening

**A/N :** **I don't own the CJ characters, only Ann, the victims, suspects and a few minor characters are mine.  
Hit the magic buttum, it makes me happy ;-)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Good Evening**

"Dr. Cavanaugh?" As Jordan was looking for Lily to give her the documents to contact Mr. Hacq's next of kind, she heard a masculine voice calling her. She turned to see who it was.

"Jeffrey." She looked at her watch. "The DA's office is working overtime? Wow."

"Erm… no… actually… is Lily still here?" He was holding a bouquet of roses.

"I don't know." Jordan lied. Of course Lily was still here. "But I'll tell her you're looking for her if I found her." She walked in the corridor, not paying attention where she was going. Then a door opened and someone almost ran into Jordan. That person looked over Jordan's shoulder.

"Oh God, he's still here." And she quickly turned back. Jordan followed her.

"Lily?" But she didn't stop. Jordan went after her. "What's the matter?"

When she felt safer, Lily stopped. "Jeffrey. He's been there for half the day." She sighed. "What can I do?"

"You still haven't talked to him?"

"Not since I've met his parents." Lily had told Jordan what had happened that day. It was a disaster. They were snobs and kept belittling Lily, nothing was good enough for them.

"Maybe you should try to talk to him."

"And I tell him what?" Lily was upset. "Jordan, you told me I was right to not talk to him after the dinner."

"Yeah, and I still think it. I mean, you should… talk… to him. Tell him what you feel, that you don't want him to wait here for you anymore…" She wanted to calm Lily. "If that's what you feel, of course." She added quickly. Lily sighed again. "Do you still love him?" Jordan asked with a serious tone.

"No." Lily whispered and Jordan barely heard. "I… I think I have feelings for someone else."

"You only think." Jordan pointed.

"I… I don't know. But I need time."

Both women reminded silent for a while, then Jordan gave her documents to Lily.

"Lily, could you contact Mr. Hacq's next of kind, please?"

"Sure." She took the files and went to her office, where she found Macy.

"Ah, Lily. There's been a homicide, Woody needs someone. But it's late and everyone here is already on a case. Could you find someone, please?"

"Yes. What address should I give?"

He told her the address. "If someone needs me I'll be with Nigel in Autopsy 1."

Lily sat at her desk and dialed automatically a number without paying attention.

--------------

It was Friday evening and Bug had invited Ann to the restaurant. She was really special to him and he enjoyed being with her but tonight he wasn't feeling as complete as he usually did when he was with Ann. He was already anticipating the next week, when she'll leave the town. She was a Doctor Without Borders and she would soon have to go to India with her new team. 8 months. He tried to chase his thoughts and focus on the woman in front of him. She had long brown hair and a beautiful pair of brown eyes, and tonight she was wearing a black dress that Bug particularly liked. She was looking gorgeous. And she was also kind, carrying, intelligent, generous, simple… like Lily. Damn. He was happy with Ann, why did he have to think about Lily? He was over her now, wasn't he? Well, sometimes he wasn't so sure, but in the meantime he didn't want to loose what he had with the doctor.

"Mahesh?"

It was always strange to hear someone call him like that. She was the only one to use it. Most people didn't know his real name and he didn't usually say it. Well he wasn't really sober when he told her, but it didn't bother him, it was _hers_ now and no one else used it.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. He realized he hadn't listened to the conversation.

"Yes… I was thinking… about next week."

"Mahesh…" She put her hand on his cheek. "I'll come back." He took her hand in his and looked in her eyes. He loved those eyes. "I love you." She added after a while.

He smiled and kissed the hand he was still holding. The magic was broken by a phone ringing. Bug answered it but he still held Ann's hand.

"Lily? … I'm not working tonight. … Yes, but… … Isn't there any other possibility? …" He sighed. "Okay." He said with a disappointed voice and he hung the phone off. He looked at Ann. "I'm sorry."

--------------

**Later at the crime scene**

"Good evening Bug." Woody welcomed the shorter man.

"It was one before you needed someone and I ended up here."

"Sorry, crazy day. I know you had plans and I really tried to get someone else but everyone is already working on a case. Over here." He led Bug into the Victorian style house. In the immense living room there was a man lying in a pool of his own blood, his face on the floor.

"Be careful where you put your feet." Bug told the officers.

"Why is that?" Woody asked.

Bug pointed to a red stain on the luxurious carpet. It was barely noticeable since the carpet was mostly red and brown. "Bloody print of a woman's high heel.

"Officer, I need some photos here." Woody called a policeman who was carrying a camera.

Bug moved toward the body with big strides and knelt down. "He died less than 2 hours ago." He took a wallet that was exceeding from a pocket of the man's pants. "Leo Lasch. 36."

"The name reminds me of someone…" Woody said, pensive.

"He owns 'LL-wardrobe'."

"Oh yes, it's a chic shop." He looked at Bug, smiling. Then he said with a very serious voice. "You buy your clothes there? You don't say it. It'd cost me a whole month of work to buy a single sock there."

"What is that supposed to mean? I don't know that shop, but he has a dozen cards in his wallet." He moved the head of the victim. "Jugular vein has been cut. It looks like it's what killed him."

As Bug started to collect the evidences, Woody went in the kitchen. There was a reddish woman crying, sitting on a chair and a police officer was trying to comfort her. Woody asked another officer with his eyes. The other policeman moved toward him and told him what he knew.

"She's a neighbour. She said he broke with his girlfriend last week and she wanted to see if he was okay and if he needed something. She brought him a cake and rang the bell but he didn't open. Since she saw lights in the house, she began to worry and called us."

Woody thanked the policeman and sat at the table to talk to the woman.

"Ma'am? I'm detective Woody Hoyt."

"Elvira." She said between two sobs.

"How well did you know Mr. Lasch?"

"I live in the house across the street. We were friends. We used to share dinners when we were both singles. Then he met that girl… Sarah. At first she was very sweet but then… They had been together since 2 weeks when she moved to the house. She acted as if this place was hers, she wouldn't let him do anything without her. Then he had enough and he broke with her. He was depressed and I thought I should come to see how he was. And… and… there was all that blood…" She was still crying.

"Do you think someone could want him dead?"

"Sarah of course! She was so pissed he dumped her! Say goodbye to the luxurious clothes and dinners with high people. She didn't love him, she loved his social position. She went completely mad when he told her they were over. They had a scene in the street. She said he would regret it. Oh God, I never thought she could…" Elvira sobbed again.

"It's okay." Woody wanted to comfort her. "We'll find who did that to him."

* * *

**More Garret/Nigel to come...**


End file.
